


For Who You Are

by AllThingsNerdHQ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But Tony make it all better, Fluffy, Insecure Steve, M/M, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsNerdHQ/pseuds/AllThingsNerdHQ
Summary: Steve is worried that he's not good enough for Tony because he isn't coming to Steve for matter with sex and when he mentions his insecurities of not being good enough to Tony, Tony makes sure that Steve KNOWS that's NOT the case.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 19





	For Who You Are

I've been with Tony for a little over a year now, and I'm happy. Well, mostly happy. Lately. I've noticed that Tony has been... oh, shoot, what's the word? What is it called now-a-days? -oh! Yeah. Jerking off a lot lately. I'm starting to think he's becoming bored with me. I'm not a virgin, definitely not, and I know he isn't either, so maybe he just doesn't want to have sex with me. Maybe I'm just not good enough for him. He hasn't ever confronted me about the topic, so I figured that must be the reason; I'm not good enough. I knew I wanted it, but I guessed he didn’t, so I asked him or talked to him about it. That was possibly the biggest mistake I've ever made with him. 

**** 

"Hey, Tony?" I asked as we stared up at the ceiling in his room. We had been sharing room since a few months into the relationship, and I enjoyed the warmth and comfort he provided, especially after a night terror. 

"Hmm?" He hummed. 

"A-am I good enough for you?" I stuttered, tears beginning to prick the backs of my eyes. 

"What do you mean, Steve? Of course, you're good enough for me," he said, turning on his side to face me, "You're more than good enough." I still didn't turn to face him. 

"T-then why are you always jerking off? If I was enough, you'd come to me," I said, my voice shaking more than I would have wanted it to be. 

"Oh, Steve," he said, softly. He turned me on my side and cupped my cheek. "I never came to you because I didn't think you were ready." 

"But you never even bothered to ask, Tony," I said, shakily. "That's what made me upset, was that fact that you never even considered that I might be ready. At least if I wasn't good enough for you, you could have told me, and we could've ended it and forget about it, but the fact that you never stopped to think I might actually want to, hurt worse than ending it would have." 

"Oh, Steve, I'm sorry," Tony said, wiping away a stray tear sliding down my cheek. 

"Tony," I whispered. 

"Yes?" He whispered back. 

"Are you sure I'm enough for you? I mean, you could have anybody on this stinkin' planet if you wanted, and y-you chose me. Why me, when you could have someone like Pepper, or Clint, or Phil? Why wouldn't you choose someone that wasn't just a science experiment? Why, if you could have someone so much better than I am, would you choose me?" I said, more and more tears making a searing trail down my face. 

"I chose you, Steve, because there is no one better than you in this universe. I chose you because you're a science experiment, because you are the best, the only one on this stinkin' planet that want, that I need. Stevie, I chose you, because of who you are now, not because of who you were before the serum, not because of who you were before you went into the ice. I chose a smart, caring, bright eyed, lovable, insecure, adorable, childish, Captain. I chose you for everything you are, experiment or not. Don't you ever forget that, Steven Rogers," he said, both hands cupping my cheeks. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. That kiss, was everything I had ever wanted. It was soft, passionate, but not heated; it was sweet and slow, and so full of love I could just explode. We had kissed before, of course, but they were nothing compared to this. There was no tongue involved, no clashing teeth, no open mouths, just connection at the lips, and it was nothing short of perfect. We both pulled away for air. 

"Steve," Tony whispered, millimeters from my lips. 

"Hmm?" I hummed, looking into his chocolate brown eyes with new reassurance. 

"I want to show you just how much you mean to me," he stated. He pushed our mouths together once more and I melted into it. His tongue slid along my lower lip, asking for entrance, which was, of course, immediately granted as I opened my mouth and his tongue slid inside. His tongue explored my mouth as his hands did the same to my body. They traced over my pecs, down to my abs and he traced every part of my six-pack with his fingertip and I shuddered. 

"Can I show you, just how much I love you, Steve?" He muttered against my lips. 

"Yes, please do," I murmured back as he slipped his hand up the bottom of my shirt. His fingers lightly danced across my sides, barely brushing the skin. I shivered and he moved to switch our positions. He straddled my hips and rested his hands up by my head. 

"Steve," he whispered against my lip, "I love you. Don't you ever forget that." 

"I love you, too, Tony," I whispered ack and he pulled away to pull my shirt off. I smiled at him as he traced a line down my side to my hips and he smiled back. He leaned back in for a kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

"Hey, Tony?" I muttered. 

"Yeah, Babe?" He asked, pulling up. 

"Lube?" I asked. 

"Oh, yeah, here," he smiled, leaning over the side of the bed. He came back with an unopened bottle. 

"Okay, now kiss me," I laughed as he rolled his eyes, playfully and leaned back down. He slowly but surely made his way down to my neck, and bit softly. I made a noise that sounded like a mix between a gasp and moan, an arched up. 

"What was that?" Tony chuckled, moving up to my face. 

"I have got absolutely no idea, but make me do it again," I stated. He smirked and leaned down, biting a bit harder. I let out the same noise, just a bit louder. He made his way down my chest, biting and sucking marks into my unfairly pale skin, and to my stomach. He traced the lines of my abs with his tongue and I shivered again 

"Are you sure you want this, Steve?" He asked, his fingers ready to pull my pajama pants down. 

"Positive," I smiled down at him. That seemed to be all he needed as he pulled the pants down, along with my boxers. He situated himself between my legs and I sat up to help him out of his boxer shorts. I have never been so happy about how little clothing he sleeps in. He opened the bottle and squirted some onto his fingers, warming it up. He came up to my face and kissed me, slow and hard. His finger probed my finger and pushed in, and I gasped, my eyes shutting. 

"Relax, Steve, it'll get better," he assured. I nodded, knowing it would. As I said before, I had done it before, but it's been a while. He slowly pumped in and out, and, when he felt I was ready, he added a second, I winced, but soon adjusted. He added a third not long after and I squeezed my eyes shut. A few minutes later, I was on the verge of desperate. 

"I'm ready," I muttered. He pulled his fingers out and I whined at the loss, but soon enough, his head was pushing in. He pushed in until he was fully seated, and waited. My eyes squeezed shut, tears pricking in the corners of them. 

"You okay?" Tony asked, noticing my facial expression. 

"Yeah. It's just... been a while," I whispered. 

"So, you're not...?" He asked. 

"Uh, no," I chuckled. 

"Damn," he whispered. 

"What?" I asked, my voice strained. 

"It's just, knowing Mr. Innocent isn't a virgin," he smirked. 

"Oh," I blushed. "You can move." He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, building up a rhythm. 

"Faster, Please, Tony," I panted, getting impatient. 

"All you had to do was ask," he said, speeding up his movements. I cried out as a wave of pleasure shot through me. 

"There it is," he smirked, leaning down to kiss me. He repeatedly hit that spot, and I could feel the familiar coil of heat building my stomach. 

"I'm close, Tony," I moaned. 

"Me, too, Steve," he panted, still hitting that same spot. 

"Holy shoot!" I moaned. 

"Really? Steve, say it," Tony said. 

"Holy shit! Tony! Tony! I'm- oh fuck-!" I yelled as I came untouched on my stomach. Tony wasn't too long after, pulling out and cumming on my stomach, as well. He stood up and went to the bathroom, coming back with a washcloth. He cleaned me up and threw the cloth in the hamper, then flopped on the bed next to me. He slung an arm around my shoulders. 

"I love you, Stevie," he whispered, kissing me, softly. 

"I love you, too, Tony," I whispered back. Shortly after, his breathing even out as he fell asleep. I fell asleep not long after, feeling extremely happy, knowing that I was, in fact, enough for the love of my life.


End file.
